Individuals are often asked to provide information in connection with receiving various goods or services. Often times, individuals are asked to verify their identities with a second party involved in the transaction, be it another individual, a group of individuals, a commercial entity, or a government entity. In many cases, the individuals authenticate themselves by providing government issued identifications (e.g., drivers' licenses, social security numbers, birth certificates, passports, state identifications, etc.), biometric data (e.g., fingerprints, voice samples, retina scans, facial image data, etc.), passwords, personal identification numbers (“PINs”), other personal information (e.g., mother's maiden name, date of birth, height, weight, answers to security questions, etc.), or a combination thereof. Providing this information may become cumbersome and/or overly burdensome depending on the number of authentications needed. For example, in certain banking transactions, a person may be required to present a driver's license, a card and a PIN. This requires that the person take out and locate her driver's, the card and license and remember a PIN specific with the bank involved in the transaction. These issues may be further magnified in situations where the person or entity is entering into a series of repeated transactions or a multiparty transaction, wherein each transaction requires some form of authentication.
In other situations, an individual entering into a transaction with a second party for goods or services provided by the second party may want to verify the second party's identity. For example, a person purchasing a car from a seller may want to ensure that he is not purchasing a stolen car. Accordingly, the purchaser may want to verify that the seller is the same person identified as the owner on the title of the car.